Put Him in Bed with the Governor's Daughter
by Sassy08
Summary: This is an island scene that could possibly but won't take place in AWE no spoilers for AWE though. Jack and Elizabeth are forced onto an island once again and are forced to face each other. Sparrabeth! Rated T for safety


Title: Put Him in Bed with the Governor's Daughter

Sumarry:- This is an island scene that could possibly (but won't) take place in AWE no spoilers for AWE though. Jack and Elizabeth are forced onto an island once again and are forced to face each other. Sparrabeth!

A/N: This is my second POTC fic so, I haven't got the character down quite yet so I apologize for any OOCness. I didn't want to do a rewrite of the island scene in COTBP so I just made them stuck on the island again sometime in AWE. Hope you enoy it.

Discaimer- I do not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunatly. I still wish I owned Jack... or he owned me... I'm not picky

* * *

_This is the second time I've been trapped on this damn island with this damned man. _Elizabeth thought as she walked onto the beach. At least this time, she was fully clothed, even if they were men's clothes. 

That man really needs to find new ways to abandon me. He's getting repetitive." Jack said watching his ship sail away once more.

"Oh do shut up Jack." Elizabeth told him, wringing her hair. He turned toward her and gave her a confused look. "This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault, luv," He asked moving closer to her with each word. "When it was in fact Barbossa who decided to betray us once again and once again maroon us on this island which he has already done before?" Now he was less than a foot away from her.

"Because," Elizabeth snapped back while stepping away from him. "You're the idiot pirate who can't defend his own ship and crew! You're the one who has to dig so deep into trouble that you can't get out! And to top it all off, you have to pull me or someone else down with you!" Jack pouted slightly trying to think of something to say.

"You burned my rum." Was the best he could come up with. Elizabeth just groaned in frustration and turned around to walk into the island. He turned back to the ocean and started removing his excess clothes. "Damn woman."

He laid down in the sand and started humming.

Elizabeth on the other hand was knocking on a tree while calling herself crazy. She shook her head in defeat before she realized the ground was moving. She smiled saying "Crazy as he is."

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh…and really bad eggs," Jack continued. Then he heard something hit the sand beside him.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho." He heard Elizabeth say from above him. He looked to his side to find a bottle of rum.

"It's too early for hallucinations." He said then turned back to humming.

"Just drink it Jack." She sighed and sat down next to him. "We only have three bottles." Jack sat up and looked at her.

Her hair was knotted, she was now very tan and slightly sunburned. She was wearing men's clothing again which was still wet from the swim here. She refused to look at him and he saw the guilt flash in her eyes. He wasn't sure why he felt so attracted to her at that moment.

"I thought you burned it all?" He asked snapping himself out of the stare.

"Didn't need it all," She shrugged. "Besides, if it didn't work, I didn't want you to be harassing me." Jack took the bottle and took a drink.

"Good thing too." He said then took another drink. Elizabeth didn't even glance at him. She couldn't.

Every time she looked at him, guilt washed over her. She had tricked him with passion then left him for death by Kraken. The more she thought about it, the more she hated herself, for killing him, and feeling how she felt about that kiss.

"Awful quiet aren't you?" Jack said breaking her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth whispered before taking a drink from her own bottle of rum and grimacing at the taste.

"For what luv?" He asked turning to look at her again. "You shutting up isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"No." She starting rubbing her fingers over the rum bottle like there was a label to play with on it. "For…leaving you." She said with an obvious pain in her voice. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Did what's right by you." Jack took another drink before corking it and putting it in the sand beside him. "That's all you can do." He noticed how nervous she was and smirked deciding to take advantage of the situation. "Of course…" He began moving a little closer. "Throwing someone to the terrible beastie is a mean thing to do. Would give said someone the right to hold an unbelievable grudge against the man…or woman… who threw said person to said terrible beastie, don't you agree?" All she did was nod. Jack continued to move closer and let his words become more suggestive. "Maybe you would like to make it up to said someone?" He jumped a little at how fast her head snapped to turn at him with a glare on her face.

"I helped save you, helped you, therefore am now trapped on this island with you again, gave you rum, and have no intention of killing you again." She looked back at the sea. "I've done enough for you." She whispered. She felt him brush her hair away from her ear and she shivered.

"I'm not convinced," He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "That you're convinced." He leaned down to kiss her neck when he stood up.

"I'm afraid I don't have another song to teach you." She said changing the subject a little too quickly for Jack's liking. "So I don't think this time will be as interesting as the last unfortunately." Jack uncorked his bottle again.

"Oh…it might." He took a drink.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack split up to go get firewood. Elizabeth just went over to the burned palm trees in hopes to find something that got left over. She stayed there picking up what she could and bringing it back all the while thinking to herself about the mess she was in. 

Jack took a few sturdy branches and stuck them into the sand to hang his boots and extra clothes which he had removed earlier. Elizabeth would have like to get rid of some clothing but there wasn't much she could without exposing herself to the point of making her uncomfortable. She already felt naked around Jack as it were.

As Jack was hanging his clothes, he heard Elizabeth humming the same tune he was before. He looked around to find her standing so her feet were barely letting the tide touch them. He softly walked up behind her.

"A pirate's life for you." He whispered finishing her song. She jumped slightly when she felt his hot breath so close to her face.

"It's just a song." She told him not sure who she was trying to convince. He made a sound that sounded like a light humming, like he was thinking. She didn't move an inch when he put his hands on her upper arms and pushed himself against her.

"Pirate." He whispered harshly letting his lips brush briefly against her ear. Elizabeth was just about to give in and lean into him willingly when he moved away.

She was a little mad that he teased her like that. She was mainly mad because she didn't want to feel sad when he moved away, but she did. She felt cold and lonely the second his warm body left hers there. She tried to shake the feeling and took another drink of rum.

* * *

Elizabeth knew she was a little tipsy but didn't really mind. This time she was the one to fall down first. She fell beside the fire and Jack soon followed her example. 

"Jack?" Elizabeth got his attention and he turned toward her.

"Lizzie?" He answered.

"How are you not mad at me? I took the Pearl from you. I killed you." She couldn't look at him again. She knew she wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for the damn rum that was in her. It gave her that little push. Jack on the other hand sat there with a somewhat thoughtful look on his face.

"Because luv, even when someone does the things you did, if you feel…" He paused to think of how to word it. "…friendly toward them, it's difficult to hold a grudge for very long especially when the someone who did those things did them for good reasons. Plus when you add into the calculations that that someone is a pirate and extremely attractive, it's even more difficult. So how can I be mad? After all, we all knew I'd come back. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Elizabeth tried to take in and understand what he had just said. Due to the rum, she only really heard that he had once again, called her a pirate.

"Jack," She sighed. "You are the…strangest man I've ever met." He just shrugged.

"Well Miss Swann, soon-to-be Turner," Elizabeth's face darkened slightly at the mention of Will. She thought she must have been a terrible person for- "You taught me a song last time we were here." Jack said snapping Elizabeth out of thoughts. "It's only fair that I return the favor."

"And what song might you know?" She asked looking at him questioningly.

"Do you know what you do with a drunken sailor?" He asked making it sound serious.

"Leave him be?" She rolled her eyes not seeing where this was going.

"Ahh," He pointed to her. "That is what I'll teach you then." She raised her eyebrows silently questioning him. "I'll teach you what you do with a drunken sailor." He started humming a tune then singing softly. "What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the mornin'?"

"What Captain Sparrow?" She asked now interested.

"Shave his belly with a rusty razor." He kept singing.

* * *

Within the next half hour Elizabeth knew all the verses that Jack could remember. They followed sang together as they danced around the fire switching songs a few times. 

When they both tired a little, they fell back into the sand to rest. Jack watched her take another drink from her bottle which was only about half empty while his was near gone.

He lifted his arm and put it around his waist trying his luck again. He wasn't too surprised to find that she didn't move away.

"Well, what do we do with a drunken captain, _Captain_ Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked allowing herself to lean into him slightly. Jack pulled her closer to him and sang softly in her ear.

"Put him in bed with the governor's daughter." Elizabeth turned her head to find his lips mere inches from hers.

"I thought it was the captain's daughter?" She whispered, most of her breath being held in her throat.

"The captain in his daughter's bed?" Jack squinted. "Now that's just not right. Besides," Jack tilted his head and put his lips on her neck. "I like the governor's daughter much," He placed another small kiss on her neck. "Better." Elizabeth didn't even notice that she titled her head to give him better access.

"Jack," She couldn't quite bring herself to push him away. "What about Will?" She heard him groan in frustration and pull away. "I'm going to marry him."

"No you're not." He said going to kiss her neck again.

"Yes I am." This time she got the strength to move away. "I'm going to marry Will."

"You know why you won't marry the eunuch?" He said getting fed up with her denial. He was so close to breaking her. "You won't marry dear William because that's not what you want." Elizabeth tried to be surprised by his claim but she wasn't at all. "You want freedom. You like the life of a pirate and you long for it. Settling down with a whelp won't fulfill your needs for adventure," He moved closer to her and once again she was paralyzed, unable to stop him, no longer wanting to. "Freedom," He continued, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Excitement," He pushed her gently onto the sand. "Me." He pressed up against her and starting kissing her neck and shoulders again. She showed no resistance at all.

He pulled away to look her in the eye and for a minute they lay there like that while Elizabeth contemplated the position she was in and what she truly wanted. He knew she knew what she was ultimately going to do so he was patient. Desire flickered in both their eyes.

Elizabeth blocked out all thoughts as she reached up and pulled his lips to hers.

It was more gentile than their first kiss, as if they were both scared. Jack took control of the kiss, not wanting to fear unknown waters. He moved his lips against hers and put his hand on her waist. Though more gentile, it was filled with the same passion as their first kiss.

Elizabeth continued to ignore any thoughts that tired to make their way into her head and just went with what felt right. She let her hands snake around his neck and get tangled in his hair. When she felt his hand tug at her shirt, she let out a moan.

The second Jack got her to moan, he slipped his tongue through her lips to deepen the kiss. He let his hands roam a little and was pleased when she didn't stop him.

Elizabeth loved the rush of feelings she that swept over her. It was even better than their first kiss. She had to force herself to pull back to breathe. She couldn't help but smile when he moaned. And she allowed one thought to enter her mind. _I never felt like this with Will._

"Lizzie." He bent his head back down to kiss her neck, to find that one spot he could already tell she loved. "I told you this is what you wanted." All he got in response was a satisfied sigh, or moan, he wasn't sure which. He really didn't care either.

"Put him bed with the governor's daughter." She sang softly clinging onto him.

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

* * *

Jack woke up with the sun blinding him. He tried to move but felt small arms try to keep him close. He smiled and settled back down, enjoying Elizabeth's hold. 

Elizabeth woke up to a faint thumping sound. It took her a moment to realize her head was resting on Jack's chest and the thumping sound was his heart beat. She felt a hand tracing small circles on her back and smiled.

"It's nice not waking up to burning trees." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh do be quiet Jack." She closed her eyes and sighed loving the feeling of being this close to him. She allowed herself to lay quietly and ignore the guilt that flooded her, at least for a little while. "Jack, where does this put us?" She finally asked.

"Well, we're still on this island which Barbossa-"

"Jack," She cut him off. "You know what I meant." She told him looking up at him. She watched him open his eyes and look down at her.

"Lizzie," He rolled her back onto the sand. "When we get off this island, you'll realize something." He was teasing her again and she knew it.

"Jack, don't." She warned him. He was only inches away from her and she knew that she couldn't push him away, not after last night.

"You'll realize that it's no longer curiosity that fills you," He leaned even closer. "But need instead." He whispered. He leaned down about to kiss her but stood up instead. "Where's the rum?" He asked quickly changing the subject to annoy her.

Elizabeth lay still in the sand frustrated. She hated the fact that he might be right. She hated even more that her emotions were betraying her. She was mad that she felt mad about him teasing her. She didn't want to let him get away with that. It was her turn, she stood and walked over to him.

"You see Jack, that's where you're wrong." She said. "You need, I don't." He looked at her and smirked. "I'll be able to walk away."

"Do you really believe you'll be happy walking away?" He asked her, stepping even closer.

"Mr. Sparrow, my curiosity has been filled and now there's nothing holding me here." She leaned up to him but turned away and started to walk, but not before she saw something flash in his eyes. She didn't get too far before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist bring her back against his body.

"Yes there is." Jack spoke softly but harshly to her. "I'm holding you here," He grinned when he saw her own arms wrap around his. "And so are you." With so many thoughts rushing through Elizabeth's mind, and all the emotions filling her, she had to fight back tears.

"Jack, what am I going to do?" She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. With that he spun her around to face him. He had a knowing look on his face.

"Lizzie luv, we both know where you'll end up. It's just a matter of how long you're going to deny it before you come back to me and the Pearl." She looked up at him a little taken back by his words. She knew he was right though.

"Jack." She sighed barely audible before leaning up to kiss him once again. Jack brought his hand to her neck pulling her even closer, if possible. This was the kiss giving herself to him forever, this was the kiss that promised she'd stop denying. He enjoyed every moment of it, knowing he had won. When she pulled back, she had no problem looking at him this time.

"Pirate." He smirked at her once again. She sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"The Pearl." She said in disbelief.

"What?" He said severely confused. He turned to find it was in fact the Pearl coming back to shore.

"Will must have gotten control of it somehow." Elizabeth guessed happily. "That means…" She said more to herself. She then turned to face Jack with a worried look on her face. "Jack how do I… I mean how could I even begin to…?" They stood there a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"It's you're call Miss Swann." Jack said going to retrieve his clothes.

"He's going to be heart broken." Elizabeth said walking up to him.

"Yes but I'm prepared for when he comes after me." He held up his pistol and laughed at Elizabeth's expression.

"Jack! You wouldn't!"

"Relax luv." He smiled quickly taking her hand. "Will's too noble to try anything of the sort." He squeezed her hand and walked closer to the approaching row boat with Will inside.

"Bout time you came back." Jack said to him as he got close enough to hear.

"I'm sorry," Will remarked sarcastically. "There were a few problems, like crew members, and Barbossa." He stepped out of the boat and went to Elizabeth.

"Will." She smiled softly, trying to keep the tears back. He leaned down to kiss her, but she evaded it and hugged him instead. "Thank you." She said.

"Hey Will!" Jack called from the boat ready to leave. Will rolled his eyes and followed Elizabeth to the boat. "Do you know what you do with a drunken captain?" Jack asked with a sense of knowing something Will didn't.

"What?" Will asked confused as he started to head back to the Pearl.

"What?" Elizabeth snapped at him not liking where he was planning on going. "Jack…" She warned him.

"Well, you put him in bed with the governor's daughter." Jack smiled watching Will's confused expression mixed with a little suspicion and Elizabeth about ready to slap him.

They were silent the rest of the way to the Pearl. Will got off the boat first leaving Elizabeth and Jack there for a moment. Just as Elizabeth stood to leave, Jack caught her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Will the governor's daughter meet the drunken captain in his bed tonight?" He asked tempting her by brushing his lips on her ear.

"I could kill you for that remark in front of Will." She pushed him away. He just smiled at her already knowing the answer to his question.


End file.
